The present invention relates generally to systems for isolating covers from vibratable bases and more particularly to a system for isolating a cover by means of grommets and a gasket having predetermined spring rates.
In the past, most vibration isolation systems have relied on trial and error methods of isolation by adding different materials between a cover and its associated vibratable base. Some attempts have been made to reduce bolt transmitted vibrations by using the same resilient material in washers between the bolt heads and the cover as in the gaskets. While this has helped, it has resulted in systems which have not maximized isolation and which were subject to seal leaking until the washers were compressed to a point where they did not significantly aid isolation.